


No Matter What

by ScarletWitch7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov, Teen Wanda Maximoff, Torture, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda and Peter are Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Wanda, Peter, Natasha, Steve, and Clint are kidnapped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS BEEN REVISED!

"Promise me. No matter what."

"No matter what. I swear."

Those were the last words Wanda had heard before she, along with Natasha, Peter, Steve and Clint went into the warehouse. The mission was supposed to be easy. Simply download files and go. Like anything ever goes as planned. A door slammed, jolting Wanda awake.

She blinked, her eyelids feeling very heavy. Wanda's brain felt like mush and she couldn't think straight. Suddenly she felt the sharp pain of a needle piercing her arm. She let out a little squeak of pain and shock. As Wanda focused, the situation became clear.

Her eyes scanned the scene. Metal walls. Steel door. Cabinets and medical equipment surrounding the small room. The other four Avengers who accompanied her on the mission. They were all chained to the cold, metal walls as one strange man was walking to each of them with an injection. The others began to stir and come to much to Wanda's relief.

"Finally! I was beginning to think I had set the shock level too high."

Wanda's head snapped to the stranger. He smiled eerily at the five, chained Avengers.

"I was the one who sent that tip leading you to the warehouse. Sorry, but it was the only way to get subjects for my new serums." The man spoke without sympathy, his cold eyes calculating and hard. He shrugged and turned away when there was no response. 

Natasha began trying to pick the locks around her wrists and furiously signing to Clint. Steve was watching the stranger intently and Peter just looked confused.

Wanda tried to call the scarlet light to her fingers. She had to get them out. She had to she had to she had to shehadtoshehadtosheHADTO! But whatever had been injected into her blood stream was fogging her mind too much and Wanda gave up, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and criticism and comments are always welcome!!!!

Wanda began shivering from the cold metal against her back. She looked around and found Peter not faring well either. He was pale and shaving so hard that the chains holding him were clanking.

"How's everyone doing?" The doctor said to the group.

"I've been better" Clint said, cocking an eyebrow. He earned glares from Natasha and Steve. 

"What did you do to us? And why?" Steve said. 

You were all injected with serums I designed specifically for each of you. For Ms. Romanoff, Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Barton we have a serum to fog your mind and slow your reflexes. And for young Mr. Parker and Mr. Rogers, a simple strength-draining injection."

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"My name is Dr. Amadeus. I was a scientist fired by Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Hopefully by experimenting on and destroying part of their oh-so-precious team, I can break them and ruin their lives like they ruined mine." With that, the doctor left through the same steel door he had entered.

The moment the door shut, Steve asked, "Is everyone okay?"

There was an affirmative noise from each of them. They quickly began to discuss a plan of action when the door opened with a bang. Dr. Amadeus strolled in, pulling an assortment of objects. Then Wanda realized. They were weapons and torture devices.

"You have to promise. Not a word. No matter what or who."

Wanda recalled the vow everyone had made before the mission. If any attempts to break them were to occur, no one says a word. No matter what.

"Who breaks the easiest? Who is the most fun to hurt?" Wanda broke out of her daze to see Dr. Amadeus walking around each of them.

"Mr. Parker. Already weakened by the serum and cold. The youngest would be easy to break and certainly be too hard to bear. Mr. Rogers would take a while but I enjoy a challenge. Mr. Barton has a family. Maybe would could arrange something with them? And the two ladies, well, with such pretty faces, it wouldn't take long to break them or the rest of you."

All of his words were met with hard looks and ferocious glares. Wanda was beginning to panic however. 

"How about you think about it, huh? Mull it over. Discuss. So when I return in an hour, I expect a volunteer." With that, the doctor turned and left out the same steel door he had entered previously.

When the door closed Steve spoke, "I will. I am an enhanced super-soldier."

"You think anyone will let that happen Rogers? I've been interrogated so many times. I know the drill. It's what I was trained for." Natasha cut in.

"I-I can handle it. I heal really q-quickly and C-Captain Rogers, sir, I don't mean to be rude but he took away your strength. And he weakened the rest of us." Peter chimed in.

Soon Clint, Steve, Natasha and Peter were arguing, But Wanda still hadn't said a word.

"Wanda? Helloooo? Are you okay? Are you with us?" Clint said, noticing the young girl's silence and pale face.

"It looks like she's in shock." Steve said with a worried tone. "Wan-."

Suddenly, the door burst open and in stepped Dr. Amadeus who clapped his hands.

"Alright! Who's up!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I am."

It took a moment to comprehend who had spoken. Then Wanda realized, it was her.

"No. I will go. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Steve said, glaring at but without anger.

Wanda thought of the Avengers who had helped her and gave her a purpose with her powers. She had to do this. She couldn't loose these people. They meant too much. The Avengers were the only ones who trusted her since Pietro died. This was Wanda's family. If something were to happen to them...Wanda couldn't live with that. 

"I am volunteering. Do not touch them. Please." Wanda said quickly, tears forming in her brown eyes.

Natasha shot her a look, hard, appraising and sad all at once. Steve tensed even more than he already was. Clint was discretely signing to Nat and Peter was watching with a terrified look on his young face.

The man pulled Wanda's chains off harshly, leaving red burns along her wrists. He then shoved her to the ground for torture.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda felt the white-hot, burning pain throughout her entire body. She shook slightly and her breath came in short gasps. The pain and fear were suffocating. It was too much. Yet Wanda knew she had to do this. For her team. She couldn't let them get hurt if she could help it. The only issue was them breaking their silence to help her.

But from what she could see, no one looked close to betraying any information. Wanda was proud as she struggled to fill her lungs with air. Lashes covered her back from a whip. Her arms were covered in scratches from a silver dagger. Her throat burned from screaming. Her mind was filled with the whispers of the doctor. Wanda was unwanted. Dangerous. The Avengers hated her. She almost killed them before. She was the reason her brother was dead. She was the reason that Ultron killed so many in Sokovia. It was all her fault. 

Steve, Clint and Natasha had tried yelling over scientist. They shouted encouraging things and refuted his words. But that only made the doctor hurt Wanda even worse. 

Dr. Amadeus had taken a break and Wanda lay in agony on the hard, metal floor. When he returned, Wanda felt a blast of intense, excruciating pain and then fell into a deep, dark nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

The remaining four Avengers watched hour after hour as Wanda's screams ripped through them. They watched as her shoulder became dislocated, her face marred with bruises, her head slammed against the floor. They watched as Wanda's arms were cut by a sliver knife and as she was thrown around the room.

Peter was ordered to close his eyes multiple times by Steve, but he couldn't. They all listened as Wanda's blood curdling screams faded to whimper and the whimpers into gasps and then to silence.

Wanda didn't move or make a sound as she lay after Clint guessed to be 8 hours of torture. He was ready to kill someone and Natasha could sense that. She shot him a warning look, advising him against speaking.

"Well, she's no fun anymore. Anyone else bored?" Dr. Amadeus said as he advanced towards Peter, kicking Wanda as he walked past. That's when a blast echoed through the room.

Light poured into the dim space as Tony, Rhodey, Sam and Bucky crashed in. Fury was etched onto their features as they sprang into action.

Tony and Rhodey immediately attacked the doctor as Sam and Bucky freed the others. Once free, Steve, Natasha and Clint crowded around the unconscious teen.

In the background they could hear the thump as the the doctor fell dead to the floor and the sound of Tony comforting Peter. Natasha checked Wanda's pulse and found it weak and unsteady. Clint said, "Tony, get your butt over here and check Wanda's vitals. Now! She doesn't have much time.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! Check vitals and read injuries."

"Miss Maximoff has as a punctured lung, severe concussion, dislocated shoulder, deep cuts along both arms, broken ribs and multiple abrasions and bruises. She has about 15 minutes before she codes." The A.I reported from Ton'y suit.

Clint swore under his breath and Steve looked sick. "Bruce is in the Quinjet." Tony said softly.

Steve gently lifted the broken girl into his arms and led the way to the jet. Natasha supported Peter who was pale and unsure on his feet. Peter was freezing and tears poured down his face. As the Avengers filed out, they couldn't help but notice the body of the man who everyone thought death was too kind for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! There is still more!

Clint and Natasha sat in the jet and watched as Bruce began to patch Wanda up. Both were usually quiet which concerned Bucky so he mentioned their silence.

Clint, anger burning in his eyes, stood and made his way to the front of the Quinjet.

"We thought she had got into shock being as young as she is. Clint, Steve and I were ready to volunteer to protect Peter and Wanda. But she beat us to it." Natasha spoke quietly. "We wanted to stop it but…we couldn't break the vow."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Bucky said immediately.

Natasha smiled wanly. "I'm just glad you all came when you did. That maniac had decided he was finished with her and was about to move on to Peter. I don't think he's handling this well." Natasha said. She glanced over at the boy, covered in a thick blanket with Tony's arm wrapped protectively around him.

When the jet landed, Wanda was whisked to the med-bay where Bruce said she would wake up in a day or two. Everyone was sitting in the living room discussing the previous events. Then Tony realized that Peter wasn't there. In fact, Tony couldn't recall seeing him after the jet had landed a few hours before.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, where's the kid?

"Mr. Parker is in his room, Boss."

Natasha accompanied Tony to Peter's room. They found him face down on his bed, sobbing into his pillow. Tony's heart twisted in his chest at the sight of Peter looking so broken. Nat sat next to him and gently stroked his curly hair until he looked up.

"He was going to me n-next! He was g-going t-to hurt me like he hurt h-her." Peter said between sobs. "Why d-did he have to hurt her anyway. What did Wanda d-do to him?!?!"

"Peter, this world is full of terrible people and they don't always need a reason to hurt somebody. Those people can't see light in their world. They take their issues out on people who definitely don't deserve it." Tony said. "But I promise, you will never have to go through that again. And if something like this occurs again…" Tony trailed off.

The next hour was devoted to consoling the upset teen until F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke. "Boss, Dr. Banner has requested everyone to come to the med-bay."

"On our way, F.R.I," Tony responded.


	7. Chapter 7

The bright lights hurt Wanda's eyes as the world came crashing in. As she became more aware of here surroundings, she realized she was alone. An IV was hooked to her wrist and an oxygen mask covered her face. Wanda's foot was wrapped and her chest ached.

A rapid beeping filled the room as Wanda struggled to sit up in her panic. Just then, the door opened and Tony, Clint, Natasha, Peter, Steve and Bruce entered. Upon seeing her fearful eyes, they rushed over.

"It's okay. You're safe." Natasha whispered as she gently rocked the shivering girl. Tony held her hand as Wanda began to calm down. Bruce went around checking machines and IV lines. He then came and checked to see how she was mending. Her injuries were healing but would take time and Wanda was ordered no to talk for a few days while here throat, which was raw and burning from screaming, healed.

The group surrounding her felt a tingle in the back of their minds as Wanda used her telekinesis. Is everyone alright?

"Don't worry about us, sweetie. We are all fine." Clint said.

"Are you okay?" asked Peter sadly.

"Yes. No one broke the vow, right?"

"No one even opened their mouth." Steve said. At those words, Wanda visibly relaxed and sank back into her pillows. Her eyes fluttered as she allowed her body to feel exhausted. Everyone but Clint left as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Wanda was up and walking around a few days later. Her head and chest still hurt and her fractured foot was in a walking boot. Other than a little dizziness, Wanda felt okay.

During the afternoon, however, Wanda began to feel light-headed as she made her lunch. Had she over done it? The room began to spin as Wanda felt her legs weaken. If she could just get to the table. Suddenly, the floor was rushing up to meet her as the world went black.

...

Bucky, Sam, Steve and Clint were stepping off the elevator when the heard a bang come form the kitchen. A quick glance and they rushed in to find Wanda passed out on the floor, surrounded by broken glass from a cup in her hand.

Clint dropped to his knees next to her and shook Wanda's shoulder. "Wanda. WANDA!" Bucky and Sam were contacting Bruce while Steve collected the broken glass. Bruce's voice came through Sam's phone.

"Bring her down to the med-bay when she wakes up. If she doesn't wake up within five minutes, call me. I'm getting medicines ready for her right now." Then the phone hung up.

Wanda began to regain consciousness a minute later and Steve helped her slowly stand up and sit at the table. "Are you alright?" Steve asked as Sam began using tweezers to get the glass out of her hand. She winced.

"Yeah. I just overexerted myself." Wanda said. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said again, mostly to reassure herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!

It was movie night in the tower and this time it was Wanda's choice. She smiled as Tangled began playing. There had been many groans about her film choice but everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Wanda was sitting between Clint and Steve as the popcorn bowl was passed around the living room.

Wanda was grabbing a handful when suddenly she stiffened. The bowl fell to the floor with a crash. The Avengers jumped and looked towards the noise, expecting to find an intruder. Instead they saw Wanda, still as a statue. Then, a crimson shield surrounded her.

Wanda rocked back and forth on the couch, her heart racing. She began panting and her eyes filled with tears. She wasn't good enough. She hurt them. They hate her.

The knife trailed down her arms.

The sound of bone snapping.

The maniacal grin on his face.

Wanda began to whimper as the panic from the flashbacks set in.

....................................................

The Avengers watched as Wanda trembled under her scarlet shield. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bucky were all talking to her, trying, in vain, to have her take down the shield.

It wasn't until all of the Avengers were around her did the shield disappear. Tears were pouring down the girl's face as she shook.

"Is it okay if I touch you, honey?" Natasha asked softly, knowing better than to do it without consent.

Wanda nodded. Nat then pulled the young girl into her lap and hugged her. Tony lifted her onto the couch as the team surrounded the young Avenger. Wanda curled in on herself as many arms held her.

After much coaxing, Wanda uncurled herself. "Sweetie, do you know where you are?" Clint asked gently.

"The t-to…t-tower."

"Good. Do you know who you're with."

"T-the t-team." Wanda said so quietly that they almost missed it.

"Yes. And you are safe. It will all be okay." Clint replied.

Exhausted from the flashbacks and panic attack, Wanda fell asleep. Bucky covered her small frame with a blanket as Bruce and Rhodey left to track down more. They had decided to sleep in the living room and help Wanda through the nightmares that would undoubtably occur.

Sure enough, Wanda woke up in terror, screaming. Her brown eyes met Steve's blue ones and she began shaking. Tony and Clint talked to her softly and Steve held her hand as she fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Wanda was the first to wake up. She looked around at the team, sleeping before her and knew that everything was going to be okay.

The world isn't always kind. It can be cold and cruel and dangerous. Yet nothing is ever as bad as it seems. The world can try to break you but there will always be someone to pick up the pieces and glue them back together.

Wanda looked around at her family and smiled softly. She would be okay. The Avengers would protect her and she, in turn, would protect them. They were there for her and Wanda would forever be there for them.

Wanda stood up and left the room so the others could wake to the smell of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes.


End file.
